Don’t Fear The Reaper
by Neko-jin Rogue
Summary: In honor of my *!!FAVORITE HOLLIDAY EVER!!* I have written a nice strait forward, old fashioned, no nonsense horror fic. There’s really no real plot beyond what you would find in your average horror movie and there’s no lemon whatsoever. Just plain ol
1. Love Of Two Is One

~All Our Times Have Come~

Here I am again. In honor of my **_*!!FAVORITE HOLLIDAY EVER!!*_** I have written a nice strait forward, old fashioned, no nonsense horror fic. There's really no real plot beyond what you would find in your average horror movie and there's no lemon whatsoever. Maybe I'll write a sexy teen-slasher fic to make up for that sometime but not today. This my first attempt at horror and I spit it out over two days so expect some typos and grammar crapola. Beyond that…grab some popcorn and twizzlers and sit back and relax. Enjoy. I have included words to the song Don't Fear The Reaper at the end of this fic. For those of you who wish to truly experience the dementia that is my mind…you can fire up winamp and crank up the volume as you read. ^_^ I know it's a little long…but all my fics seem to end up that way.

~Here But Now They're Gone~

Once again…as if it really needs to be reiterated… Any rights, opinions, intentions, wants, or otherwise self-revolving traits regarding Dragonball Z are purely in my own mind…but that's the way I like it. This story is mine, though, even if it is full of grammar typos and holey plot structure. 

*Don't Fear The Reaper*

Vegeta stirred and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and glaring in annoyance. He reached out and brushed away the blue strands that hid the figure curled against his side. "Onna. You cannot stand my schedule and yet you sneak into my bed anyway. I am tired of your bitchiness in the mornings. Sleep in your own bed."

She groaned unhappily at being wakened but snuggled closer. "I get lonely. I won't be bitchy."

He sneered. "You're always bitchy."

She snarled and smacked him with his own pillow. "Only cause you make me!"

He growled and rolled out of bed, throwing the blanket over her head. By the time she fumbled out of it he was gone to start his training.

"Damn."

"GOKU!!!" A screech pierced the peaceful early morning quiet. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!"

The martial artist never flinched. He'd grown used to the noise long ago.

"Daddy!"

The feeling of a nine year old bouncing on his stomach was a different matter all together.

"Hey, buddy." Goku caught Goten and pulled him down to cuddle before rolling out of bed and getting dressed for breakfast. 

"Morning ChiChi."

"It's about time you got down here. Honestly! I slaved all morning just to give you something to eat. The least you can do is show up!" She clinked a heaping plate before him and stared down impatiently. The expression quickly reversed into a loving smile and she hugged him happily. "Guess I wore you out last night, huh?" The amazon whispered into his ear teasingly.

He grinned and kissed her. "Uh huh."

"Eeeew." Goten exclaimed. The teenager just blushed and ignored them. Soon the food was gone and Gohan headed for school while Goku took off to find Vegeta and spar.

"Don't spend all day with that man!" ChiChi yelled but Goku was already gone.

"Hey, Vegeta. Ya wanna spar?"

"Hn."

They disappeared into the gravity chamber.

"Barbara."

The young girl jumped nervously at the sound of her name, almost dropping the delicate beaker in her hand. "Y… Yes, sir, Mr. Cline, sir." She addressed her supervisor. He stood stiffly in his pristine, orderly, white lab coat and frowned sternly.

"You were late today. That's the third time in two weeks."

She stared down at her feet guiltily. "Yes, sir. There was an accident on the freeway. I couldn't…"

"I expect you to make more of an effort from now on. Your tri-monthly review is coming up. I assume you are aware?" He eyed her disdainfully. "I have some things to go over with you about it. Be sure to make yourself available tomorrow. And don't be late again." He turned and walked away without another word.

Barbara stood there, tears welling up in her eyes and wondering if she should start searching the want adds. She *needed* this job! Her rent was due in two weeks and she was flat broke. She could barely afford gas to get here from the other side of town. It wasn't fair! She did her best! Why did her boss have to be such an asshole?! Her nerves were totally shot. She reached for the counter to steady herself and shrieked as the beaker she had been so careful with before hit the ground and shattered. 

"Oh no! Damn it! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" She panicked and snatched up a neutralizing powder. She didn't even know what was in that beaker! Now she was really in for it! "I just know he's going to fire me! I know it!"

The powder fizzled for a few seconds and then stopped. Quickly she scooped the broken pieces onto one corner of her lab coat and dumped them in a trashcan. Then she went back to clean the tiny shards and the spill.

"Ouch!" Barbara examined the tiny cut on her finger and pulled out the piece of glass. Cursing, she finished up despite it. Once the mess was clean she took off her coat and got her purse, readying to go home for the day. She hurried, hoping she wouldn't see her superior on the way out.

Vegeta grinned at the other Saiyan. "Is that the best you can do?"

Goku grinned back. "Nope."

They met again but they were both growing tired. The fight quickly turned to a wrestling match. Neither could quite get a grip on the other's flushed, sweat slicked skin. Finally, as if completely attuned to the one another's thoughts, they both gave up and collapsed back to back, panting heavily.

"It's been a good day, Vegeta."

"Hn."

Bulma made her last rounds, checking to ensure all the labs were shut down properly. She had taken over most of her father's duties since he'd gotten older. It gave her parents more time with each other and they needed that. 

One of the research/development labs was still lit so she went inside. "Hello? Anyone here?"

No answer.

There was a slightly moist lab coat on the counter but the room was otherwise empty. Bulma hung up the coat and then shut down the room before leaving.

"Hi, guys." Bulma greeted as the two Saiyans exited the gravity room. She gave Goku a quick hug. "You staying for dinner, Goku?"

"Nope. I'm sure ChiChi would want me home. I've been gone all day. Bye. Bye, Vegeta." He flew off and the two went inside.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Bulma greeted her parents. "What's for dinner?" She gave her dad a hug and then helped her still beautiful mother to set the table and pass out the plates.

"Well, sit down and you'll see." Her mother replied. Trunks bounded into the room and took his seat next to his father. Dinner went normally with all the Briefs chattering away while Vegeta ate silently, just listening.

Vegeta wordlessly tucked his son into bed and was about to shut off the light when Trunks stopped him. "Father? I… I had a bad dream last night. Would you leave the light on?"

The prince paused and eyed his son sternly. "Dreams are not real, boy. They only show you yourself and what you must face and conquer. They are in your mind. Control them."

The boy nodded and Vegeta turned off the light, going to his room falling asleep quickly.

Goku snuggled with his wife in their room. "Dinner was great, ChiChi, but you forgot dessert. I guess I'll have to find my own." The amazon giggled happily until his kiss silenced her.

Barbara made it home and into her apartment. She suddenly wasn't feeling well at all. 'It must be my nerves.' She poured herself a cup of tea and turned on the radio hoping a little relaxation would make her feel better. Only half way through, the cup suddenly dropped from her nerveless fingers and she rushed to the bathroom where she vomited into the sink. Turning on the faucet she splashed cold water onto her face and gasped when she saw the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, bloodshot, and gray while her face was pale and drawn. "Oh no!" She noticed something strange when she said the words. Opening her mouth she gasped again. Her tongue was colorless and her gums were black. "Oh my god! What's wrong with me?! What am I going to do?!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks and her stomach knotted up. Her neighbor! He was a doctor! He could help her. Quickly she went out and pounded on the door across the hall. "Ross! Ross! Please open up! Ross!" 

Finally the door opened. "Barbara? What's the matter? You don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

He examined her for a second more and then put his arm around her shaking shoulders, speaking reassuringly. "It's alright, Barbara. I think I'll take you to the hospital. Let me get my keys."

Vegeta rose with the sun and was surprised to find himself alone. He came out and saw his son sitting and sniffling at the breakfast table with the boy's grandma and grandpa. "Morning, father. Mom's sick in bed. I think she gave me a cold too." 

Vegeta examined the two older humans. "You too?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Just a touch of the flu, sweetie. I'm sure we'll all be fine in a day or two. You look healthy and handsome as ever though." Trunks grandmother reassured in her sugary tone and flashed him a smile with only half of her usual teasing.

The prince nodded and headed off to train.

Goku tossed and turned before laying awake with his eyes half open. Something was odd. It was too quiet. He rolled out of bed and went downstairs. There sat his wife at the table sipping some tea. "Hi, ChiChi. You okay?"

She shook her head. "Oh, Goku. I don't feel very good. Goten doesn't feel well either, he's still in bed. Gohan's fine. He went to school already. Maybe you should go eat at the Capsule Corp. I really don't feel up to cooking and I don't want you to catch this. It's awful. Go on. I'll feel better after some rest, I know it."

"Alright, ChiChi, you feel better." He hugged her gently. "I'll be back later."

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"What is it, Kakarott?"

"Vegeta, I'm hungry!"

The prince glared, pausing in his routine. "What do I care?"

"Everybody's sick. There's no food." Goku pouted.

Vegeta frowned suspiciously. "What?"

"ChiChi, Bulma, her mom, they're all sick. There's no one to make breakfast."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Then go hunt something down, or are you *completely* helpless?"

"But…" Goku hesitated then shrugged and grinned. "Okay. Let's go."

Vegeta tensed angrily. "Why must *I* interrupt *my* training just because *your* baka stomach is empty?!"

"Awww, come on, Vegeta. I bet you haven't eaten anything either."

The prince sighed in annoyance. "You better make today's spar worth my while!"

Goku grinned. "Don't I always? That's the spirit."

The ouji growled and took off, Goku following along behind.

When the two Saiyans flew back to the C.C. that evening, they saw a sea of flashing lights and people in uniforms swarming over the entire property. "What the hell is going on?!"

"How should I know, Vegeta?"

"What the hell is this?! Tell me what's happening!" Vegeta stomped through the chaos looking for answers with Goku following along behind.

"Father!" Ten-year-old Trunks ran up to him. "They took mom to the hospital! Grandma and grandpa too! There's some sort of emergency. Like some chemicals or something makin everybody sick. These people have been here all day. I was feelin sick earlier but I'm okay now."

The prince's eyes narrowed at the jumbled news. He turned to face Goku. "Take me to Bulma. Now!" 

"Uh, okay." Goku laid his hands on both princes and they disappeared.

Vegeta stared in disbelief. "Onna?"

Bulma opened her eyes slowly. "Vegeta? Oh, thank goodness. Tell me, how do you feel? Are you sick?"

"We are fine, woman." He answered gruffly. "What is wrong with you?"

She took a shallow, rattling breath and closed her feverish eyes. "It's some sort of virus. It originated at Capsule Corp. At least one employee has died from it already and who knows how it happened. It is highly contagious. They may even quarantine the laboratories. They already quarantined off this part of the hospital. Trunks. How do you feel? You were sick earlier."

Trunks almost couldn't answer. He stared at his mom. She looked half dead already. "I… I'm fine. I went and trained in the gravity room and feel a lot better."

She sighed in relief. "Good. I hoped that it wouldn't affect your Saiyan immune systems. You guys need to go away. This thing is bad, real bad. Who knows how far it's spread already." She coughed and a black ichor leaked from the corner of her mouth. "Vegeta. Take care of our son… I love you."

"Mom! No!" Trunks cried. Vegeta just stood silently.

"Goku, tell ChiChi I love her too."

The tall warrior looked drawn and pale. "…ChiChi was sick when I left this morning…"

Bulma stared at him and tears leaked from her graying eyes. "Oh no, Goku! I'm sorry!" The big man backed away in horror and his fingers went to his forehead. He disappeared.

Trunks clung to his mother's arm and cried. Vegeta approached stoically. And she spoke again. "Vegeta. No one knows what this is but…it's deadly. If ChiChi has it then that means she got it from touching Goku and he got it from touching me. I'm sorry. You should go. You should all sterilize yourselves. Anyone else you meet could get it just from toughing your clothes." The prince made no move to leave. "Please, Vegeta."

Finally he pulled the boy away and nodded. "I will be back."

"No. Don't come back."

He paused but didn't respond. The father and son swiftly disappeared out the window.

How's that for the first chapter? There's only three so don't worry. Continuing… 


	2. Came The Last Night Of Sadness

~Seasons Don't Fear The Reaper~

~Nor Do The Wind, The Sun Or The Rain~

*Chapter two*

"ChiChi? ChiChi, do you feel any better?" Goku called through the dark cottage. "ChiChi?" There was no answer. He went up to their bedroom and turned the light on. "No…oh no…" 

The amazon was huddled in their bed. She looked just like Bulma. He knelt beside her and took her hand. It was cold. "ChiChi?" Tears rolled down his cheeks. 'Goten. She said Goten was sick too.' He left quickly to check on his son. 

The little boy was in his bed. Shivering in a cold sweat. "Goten. Come on, son. I'm going to get you some help."

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Gohan had just arrived home. Goku carried Goten out to meet his oldest son. 

The demi-Saiyan sobbed and Goku transported the three of them directly to Vegeta. "What do I do? Please, Vegeta!"

Trunks wiped his face clean of tears and looked at his best friend laying limply in Goku's arms. "I felt better after staying in the gravity chamber for a few hours. Maybe that'll help."

"But shouldn't I get him some medicine or something?"

Vegeta scowled. "Medicine has not worked yet."

They flew on to the C.C. and the gravity room. All five of them entered and settled to watch over Goten for the night. There was nothing much else to do. The property was still teeming with people and they had no wish to be sequestered with sick humans in the camp that had been set up around the labs. Trunks set the gravity to 230xg and sat pressed against his father for comfort. Gohan did the same with his own father and Goten. How could this have happened?

Vegeta opened his eyes. The others had all fallen asleep despite the enhanced gravity. His dark expression never changed. Bulma was dead. He couldn't feel her anymore. She'd had the smell of death all around her when he'd last seen her and now she was gone. Kakarott's harridan was gone as well but that did not affect the prince. That was Kakarott's problem not his. 'Onna…' Something was strange besides that. What had alerted him?

He stretched his senses and felt outside the gravity room. Searched… There were still a number of kis present outside, surrounding the labs, but they were not as numerous as before. If what the woman had said about the sickness was true then that would not be the case. If the humans had indeed created a quarantine then there should be just as many kis present as there were earlier if not more.

Vegeta eased his son to the ground and stood to stretch his stiff muscles. Goku and Gohan woke when he shut off the gravity. "Vegeta? Where ya goin?"

"None of your business, Kakarott."

Goku didn't argue. He checked his son, asleep in his lap. Goten seemed fine now.

Vegeta unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. It was late into the night. Stars shone down on the still brightly flashing lights around the labs. Floodlights had been set up but he did not see anyone moving under them. The prince stalked between empty tents and supply chests, still seeing no one. 'Fools!' These were the fools who had allowed his woman to die! He'd seen many contagions in his years aboard starships and battleships. If this was how humans dealt with these situations then they deserved to die! He wandered closer to the labs and found a huge chest of unused rations. 

'Why would they leave so much supplies when there is no one to use them?'

A strange sound caught his attention and he continued on, stopping when he lost track of the sound. He listened but gave up with a shake of his head when it did not come again.

Suddenly the flap of the tent next to him burst open and a hellish figure lunged at him. On instinct Vegeta batted it away and it flopped to the ground weakly. It was a man. He'd been exposed to the disease and death smelled thick on him. The sickness seemed to have stripped him of his sanity as well as his health. Vegeta stepped close to examine the gurgling mess and frowned. He had no noticeable ki…but that should not be possible. The prince was forced to believe it though. If this were the case, if the sickness somehow inhibited ki then that would explain why he couldn't sense as many people here as there should be. But why hadn't he *seen* anyone yet? Why only this poor insane bastard?

 Vegeta turned to walk away and the man grabbed his boot. Vegeta kicked him mercilessly and grimaced at the black liquid that now stained the pristine white material. 'Might as well put this pathetic creature out of his misery.' A quick, painless death. He created a focused dart of ki which pierced through the man's heart instantly.

The prince of Saiyajin stared in horror as a nasty slime oozed from the hole and the man continued to move. "What the hell?" Again he created the attack, aiming for the man's skull this time gaining the same result. "Shimata!!" Why wouldn't he die? "Enough of this!" Vegeta created a large blast and incinerated the body. Quickly he moved away from the tar-like smudge on the ground. That had been…disturbing.

He searched for a human ki. There were even less now then there were before. 'What is going on?' Finding one close by, Vegeta headed for it.

'Where?' He could feel a ki very close but could not see it owner. A scream pierced the silence from one of the tents and Vegeta headed for it. As he entered the tent he summoned his ki for light. A healthy looking woman was screaming under a disease-ridden madman. Then the prince saw the blood. The woman was bleeding from several severe looking wounds…bites! The sick bastard was ripping chunks from her body with his teeth! Vegeta grabbed him and threw him off of her. He couldn't even refer to it as human anymore. It was just an animal. A rabid beast. He blasted it but his attacks had the same effects as before. It didn't die. He had to incinerate it.

The woman was sobbing hysterically. "No! Please! No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please! I don't want to die!"

Vegeta knelt next to her. "Hush, woman." She was bleeding badly. There wasn't much he could do. 

She tried to calm herself but she was going into shock. She looked down at her wounds and groaned. She wore a doctor's uniform, she knew the extent of her injuries. "Listen to me. You have to get out of here! You'll die! The contagion…" She warned him with an uneven voice.

Vegeta shook his head. "I am immune."

"No! It's mutated! It's still highly contagious. Saliva! Bodily fluids! Just fucking touch! I've got it now…" She sobbed again, turning hysterical. "I don't want to die! They won't die! They come back!"

"What are you talking about?" The prince demanded.

She sobbed for a moment and calmed again long enough to answer. "Th… They die. Within 24 hours. Sometimes less than 12! But then they come back…only they're brain-dead! It's impossible! It's impossible! And now I'm going to be one too!"

Vegeta went still. Thinking it over. No ki. He felt no ki in the two creatures he'd destroyed. All living things had ki… Her ki was fading.

"I don't want to die!"

The prince took her head in his hands and made her look at him. "You will die." He told her calmly. "But you will not come back. I promise."

Through her fearful tears she smiled gratefully as ki from his hands warmed her, then the light in her eyes was gone. Vegeta burned her body to ash as he had done twice before and set about returning to the gravity room. He had to destroy four more creatures on the way back even though he'd seen none when he first came up that path. When the GR came into view he could see purple hair in the light of the open doorway. His son was sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Get inside." He ordered gruffly.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's that?" Gohan pointed to the nasty black footprints the prince's soiled boots left on the shiny metal floor. 

Vegeta looked down in disgust and then over to Goku and his youngest son. "How is the brat?"

Goku answered reservedly. "Goten's fine now. What's happening? We felt your ki spike a bunch of times. What *is* that stuff?"

Vegeta walked over to the control panel and switched on the gravity. There was a sizzling sound. The black ooze foamed and sputtered for a few minutes and then seemed to melt and dry up. Vegeta glared around the room.

"The dead walk."

"I still don't believe it. How is it possible? It's not!" Gohan argued with his father. 

Goku shook his head and roused Goten. "Vegeta has no reason to lie to us. Do *you* feel any ki out there? I don't. Not for a ways at least. We'll see for ourselves soon anyway. At least we know we're immune to this thing." 

"Not all of us." Gohan corrected. "Trunks and Goten got it. They could get it again. The three of us are half human…and Vegeta said the lady said it had mutated."

Goku paused. "You're right. All we can do is get the dragonballs and use the wishes to put a stop to this thing as quick as possible. I want you to take the boys out of here."

"No way! We're not leaving you to fight monsters without us!" Twin voices exclaimed. 

"We're not going to fight. We're just going to find the dragon radar and get out of here. Those people are still people." Goku answered sternly.

Suddenly Vegeta was standing before him with a piercing glare. "They are already dead. They will try to kill *you*. Don't be a fool. If you see one you will destroy it. I will not allow myself to be killed by your misplaced morals!"

Goku looked grim. "I'll watch your back but I won't kill anyone I don't have to."

Vegeta glared but turned away. The fool would learn soon enough. "And don't touch them! I have no wish to drag your heavy carcass back to this chamber." He gestured to the boys. "If they wish to come, let them. There were hundreds of humans here only 20 hours ago. Now I can only sense a dozen or so spread throughout the complex and those are dwindling. Do not touch them and do not waste your ki! It is the only weapon you can use against them." With that, Vegeta opened the door and stepped out.

No sooner did he disappear from sight then they felt his ki spike sharply followed by the sound of three explosions. They rushed to the door and looked out. There were three flaming puddles of goo around the prince. One of them was right at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Vegeta! What are those?!"

The prince just eyed them humorlessly. "Them." He turned and moved away. "Close the GR. Hurry up."

They walked through the empty camp. There was no one around anywhere. The place was deserted. "Hey, guys. I heard something…Over there." They moved in the direction Gohan had pointed. There was nothing there but tarps and chests. "Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan called.

They were about to continue when Vegeta paused. There was a faint ki hidden nearby. Suddenly a rustling came from one of the tarps along with a faint voice. "Yes. Yes, I'm here! Please, help me!" A man crawled from the supplies. Gohan jumped to help him.

"Idiot!! Don't touch him!!"

But it was too late. Gohan had already helped the man to his feet. "It's alright. I've got you."

The man's relief was palpable. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Please! You've gotta help me! Don't let them get me! Please!"

Goku stepped forward. It's alright. We'll help you. We won't let anything happen to you."

Vegeta snarled. "Look at him! He already has the disease. He's as good as dead. Kill him now before he changes!" 

The man cringed and fell to the ground in fear. "No! No! Don't kill me! Please! I didn't do anything! Please! You've got to help me! Please!" 

Gohan was quick to reassure the man and Goku rebuked Vegeta angrily. "How can you say that?! He's sick, he needs help!"

"What do you think *this* was?!" Vegeta gestured at the quarantine all around them. "It didn't work! Get your son away from him before he seals his own fate!"

"No!" Gohan stood rebelliously. "We can help him! We can take him into the gravity chamber."

The prince sneered. "*You* can go into the chamber. *He* would die from it. He is a lowly untrained human with less than half his ki left. There's nothing you can do but give him a painless, peaceful death." He advanced on the man but Goku barred his path.

"Back off, Vegeta!"

The prince stopped and his face turned cold. "Boy! To me!" He called his son and turned back to Goku. "Only barely mourned your wife and already you are throwing away your son. You are a fool. I will not have you endanger us. We are going to get the radar." He turned and walked off.

"Hey, Trunks! Wait for me!"

Vegeta and the two young boys left and Goku went to help Gohan with the sickly man.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm a doctor. If you can get me to a medical tent I'm sure I will be fine. Thank you. Then we can get out of here."

Ooooooo  They always have to split up don't they? You'd think they would learn…… *hehehe*


	3. We Can Be Like They Are

~40,000 Men And Women Everyday Like Romeo And Juliet~ 

~Are Together Through Eternity~

*Chapter three*

Goku blasted them as they came from all directions. There were so many! Kami! His stomach lurched just at the sight of the disfigured, dirty……*dead* people!! The camp had been empty only minutes ago but now it was filled with them! 

And they wouldn't stop!

"Gohan! We've got to go! Get the doctor!" The demi-Saiyan entered the tent and came out carrying the doctor. 

"He's passed out."

"Come on! They rose up into the sky above the gruesome hoard and Goku stared down in horror. "Vegeta was right. I have to do something. This is an abomination!" He drew into a familiar stance. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Haaa!" Energy rocketed from his palms and destroyed everything in its path. All the loathing and disgust those creatures instilled in him went into the blast making it much stronger than he'd intended but…it had to be done. He turned to his son and looked at the man in his arms. He was still human. They had to try to help him still…but Goku was beginning to have doubts. Quickly they flew back to the gravity chamber. 

They landed silently and stood still, looking around suspiciously. The door was open. Goku was positive that they had closed it earlier. Slowly they entered and glanced around. There. Standing right by the control panel was a woman wearing a dirty dress and a lab coat. Her long blond hair was clean and flawless. "Uh, miss?" Goku addressed her back cautiously. "Do you need help, miss?" 

She turned slowly at the sound of his voice, a low hiss of air was her only reply.

Goku took a step back when her visage came into view. "Oh Kami!"

Her gray eyes were sticky and bulging, the once bright green irises were already clouded and pale. Her entire right cheek looked like it had been ripped away leaving her bones and black gums clearly exposed.

"Dad!" 

"No!!"

Too late. Gohan had already loosed an energy blast. The woman burst silently into flames and fell back onto the panel, black sizzling ichor dripping down into the equipment and shorting it instantly. Goku just stared at the now worthless controls while Gohan bent down to where he had laid the doctor. "Dad…he's not breathing. No, wait, he's still alive. He just opened his eyes."

Goku frowned, still stunned by the loss of the gravity controls. What would they do now if their boys got sick again? Gohan's scream jolted him back to the present. 

The demi-Saiyan kicked the doctor away and scrambled back, holding his bleeding arm. "He bit me!"

Goku didn't even think twice. He incinerated the dead man before it could get up and then ran to his son. An entire chunk was missing from Gohan's arm. The wound dripped with some black liquid mixed with the blood. What could he do? What was he going to do?! "Korin! We're going to Korin!" He grabbed his son and transported.

"You cheated! You didn't even climb at all! Oh fine! Why do I bother anymore?" 

Yajirobe tossed Goku a bag while the old white cat grouched. "What's wrong with him?"

"In a minute, nothing." Goku quickly cleaned the wound and then took a senzu from the bag and gave it to Gohan. Tossing the rag to the floor he burned it away with a small blast. "Something really bad is happening. Whatever you do, stay up here. If either of you starts to get sick, take a senzu right away and…and…I don't know… Get the hell away!" The two Saiyan's left quickly, leaving the human and the cat to stare at each other, perplexed.

Vegeta stood with the boys, ready to enter the labs. There were no creatures anywhere. So far so good. "Listen to me, both of you. Do not touch anyone or anything. If you see anything moving, blast it. No questions asked! We are to enter, get the dragonball radar, and leave as quickly as possible. You will follow my instructions explicitly. Do what I say and this will all be behind us soon."

"Yes, sir." Trunks answered immediately.

"Ye…Yes, sir, Mr. Vegeta."

Vegeta opened the door and stepped cautiously inside. Just in and out again. Simple. Only, the place was a wreck and he was fairly sure it was from the human authorities rather than the…whatever they were. They moved through the mess silently. At least the lights still worked. Now which lab was Bulma's office near? It had been a long time since Vegeta had been inside this part of the complex and it was very big. "Which way, boy?"

"Uh…that way, father."

They rounded a corner to come face to face with a cop. Or what used to be a cop. He had obviously been attacked rather than falling prey to the sickness. He was already missing an arm and part of his face and torso. Vegeta snarled and vaporized him in a blast of energy. He tried to continue down the hallway but something had attached to his leg.

"Get off, brat."

"I don't like zombies, Mr. Vegeta." Goten whimpered.

"Zombies? No, they are not my favorite things either. Now get off my leg. We have a mission to carry out. If you cannot continue I will leave you here. You can deal with the *zombies* by yourself." 

Trunks took Goten's hand and they all continued on. Crashes and clanks could be heard all around now. They would have company soon.

Goku and Gohan landed at the labs and saw a handful of victims stumbling out of the open door. They blasted them into atoms quickly but then Gohan stumbled off to the side and retched into the grass. "Dad… I don't feel that great…"

Goku was there instantly. "Come on Goten, stand up. I want you to power up as high as you can, okay? I will too. Hopefully our energy will burn off the germs on us." Gohan nodded and they powered up to SSJ2. Goku gave him another senzu. "Better?"

"Yeah, dad, thanks."

Keeping their forms they both entered the labs.

"Chikusho! Where the hell are they all coming from?! Fucking bastards!!" Vegeta sent his energy crashing all around but for every one that went down three more took its place. "Shit!! Trunks!!" His son was trying to help the other boy and not watching his own back. Vegeta flung out a ki ball, knocking a zombie away from his son. "Fly, damn it! Get above their heads!" The boys obeyed.

A new creature joined the fray swinging a bar haphazardly around the room and laying into anything near it. Four other zombies fell at once under each swing of the big bulky dead man. "Aw shit." 'So they can do more than just lumber around. What a pain' Vegeta began launching more attacks into the crowded room below him, his back to the low ceiling. The big zombie came closer, still attacking its fellows and waving the metal bar in long arching strikes. It narrowly missed Goten on an upswing but the splatter from an injured zombie did not.

"TRUNKS DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" The angry father bellowed at his son.

Trunks froze and stopped, stayed still on the ceiling. Vegeta threw out more blasts but there were so many and the boys were tired and frightened. Suddenly a ghastly arm broke through the plaster behind him and grasped at his throat. 

"How did they get it the fucking ceiling?!!"

Vegeta ascended into SSJ2 and his aura blazed, destroying everything within a dozen feet. The prince fazed in front of the children and mowed down all the remaining filth in the room until there was nothing left but hissing, popping goop.

Vegeta and Trunks watched silently as Goten tried to wipe the stinking rotted matter out of his eyes. The little boy looked like he wanted to throw up. Vegeta finally turned to his son. "I taught you to create ki shields to deflect and attack with. You will create a shield around yourself and you will not drop it until I tell you to. Understand me? Do it now! *That* will *not* happen to you!" He pointed to the blind boy. "Nothing is to touch your skin." Trunks stared wide-eyed at his best friend and nodded abruptly. He powered up and did as his father said.

"Mr. Vegeta. I can't see…"

The prince scowled and ripped off a piece of his shirt. "Come, boy. Come to my voice. I am right here." Goten floated to him and he pulled the boy's hands away from his face, proceeding to wipe the scum from his eyes and cheeks.

A hiss sounded below at the doorway and a harsh thump from above in the ceiling. The prince cocked his head to the side as if listening. "Your father is headed this way. I suppose he has come to his senses. We must continue and find the radar. I've used up too much energy already." He sighed regretfully at Goten. "Here, boy. Don't let go and don't get in my way." He settled Goten securely onto his back. "Keep that shield up, brat. Let's go."

Vegeta hit the ground running, loosing his ki freely at anything that got in his way.

Goku and Gohan found their path blocked. Here and there were charred carcasses showing that Vegeta had passed this way but there were so many more zombies that they soon lost track and had to follow mainly by ki. Goku really didn't like having these things pop out at him like this. He couldn't sense them coming and they were beginning to creep him out. "Come on, Gohan, Vegeta's energy is running out. We have to catch up." 

They plowed through anything in their path until they came to a large room that was wall-to-wall black ash. Gohan was gasping for breath. "Dad… Dad, I'm sorry. The senzu isn't working." By now both figures were covered in sticky black splatters and putrid excretions. 

"No, Gohan! Don't give up. It's just this stuff. Here." Goku wrapped his arms around his son and powered up again, burning away the nasty tar-like substance covering them. "There. Take another senzu. They've got to work. Come on, we've got to keep moving."

"Come on, brats, we're here." They entered the still pristine office. Trunks began to run to the desk but Vegeta barked him away. "Don't touch ANYTHING!! I'll get it." He searched the drawers and found the radar. "Now let's get the hell out of here." His energy reservoirs were growing low.

They began to backtrack through the labs when something burst through a side door and slammed into the prince.

"Hiya, Vegeta. We've got company."

"Fucking moron!! Then deal with it, Kakarotto. I have no more energy to waste!" Vegeta gathered Goten up again. Either the boy had already been unconscious or he'd been knocked senseless when the larger Saiyan ran into them. Either way, the boy did not look well. Gohan stumbled through the door as well and he looked just as sick as Goten. The older demi-Saiyan created one huge attack and sent it back the way he'd come before collapsing in a heap.

"Gohan!" Goku rushed to his side.

"Kakarotto! Don't be distracted, you fool!!" Vegeta dropped Goten and began an attack on the portal that was jam-packed with undead. Trunks was also loosing his own attacks at the other door to the room. They were being surrounded. Goku looked up just as a group of zombies closed on him. Vegeta only vaguely heard Goku's yell but he felt the energy wave when it hit him. He spared the other Saiyan a fraction of a glance and his hopes fell. Kakarott was torn and bleeding and trying to pull a rabid being off his back.

"Fucking idiot!" 

Fire lanced up his leg and he let loose a shrill shriek. Goten's unseeing face stared up at him. "Shit!!" The boy's teeth and nails had sunk deep into Vegeta's leg. "Damn it all to hell!!!" He put one hand to the child's forehead and a second later Son Goten ceased to exist. Vegeta heard another roar from the large Saiyan and this time he saw just who was latched onto his back.

Gohan mindlessly attacked his father with Saiyan strength. His body was still strong and intact from the senzu but he was obviously one of *them* now. Goku howled in pain and spun in a circle, managing to fling the boy away…right into Trunks.

"NO!!!"

The prince of Saiyans fazed to his son's side just as the boy's golden locks faded to purple. He threw Gohan off and without a second thought destroyed his body. Across the room a keening wail went up and Son Goku fell to his knees in shock and despair.

"Trunks! Trunks!!" Trunks had been knocked out cold. 

"Vegeta…no……" Goku's voice barely carried to him. 

The ouji turned with his son in his arms. "They were dead already! We're all dead already!" He blasted his way through the wall and ran, leaving Goku to fend for himself as the room filled with more shuffling, moaning, undead.

Goku stared dazedly at the horrors that surrounded him. His children… His whole family… All gone… Vegeta had killed his sons… 'No. He had been right. Kami!' Anguish flooded through the large man and he mewled ineffectually. He'd been right from the beginning! If only they'd stayed together. If only they hadn't argued! They could have come together and watched each other's backs. If only he hadn't gone back to the gravity room. There would still be hope. 'Kami!!' He felt himself growing dizzy. His gut tightened wanting to throw up. He realized he wasn't immune! He was infected. Goku stared at the black and red that covered his injuries. Vegeta was right again. They were already dead. They just didn't know it yet. He would not be a walking dead. He would join his family and he would take as many of these abominations with him as possible.

The earth-raised Saiyajin's scream echoed through Capsule Corp and thick blond spikes cascaded down his back.

As soon as Vegeta blasted through the last wall to freedom he used his remaining energy to jet into the air. Behind him a dome of gold erupted from the center of the laboratories and then an earth-shaking explosion threw him from the air. He rolled with his son tucked close.

It took some time for the world to stop spinning and for him to realize that he had stopped spinning as well. Struggling to his feet, the prince stumbled forward, trying to get his bearings. Where was he? Where was he going? Yes!

His stumble turned into a forced job and then a run. Up ahead the gravity room appeared and so did the zombies. He had no energy left to fight them. He weaved around and through them, resorting to his fists and feet when he had to. Finally just bashing through them like a line backer. He made it! The prince leapt over the stairs and slammed the door shut, locking it. Inside were two of the walking dead. He drew on the last of his reserves and burned them to hell. Then he collapsed in a heap, holding his son close.

He wasn't sure how long it had been. All was quiet outside. He rolled with a groan and trunks stirred. "Dad? I don't feel good."

"I know, boy." He gathered up his son and crawled to the control panel. His head was beginning to throb and he felt numb. Leaving Trunks on the ground, he dragged himself to his feet and stared at the ruined control panel.

"No…"

Desperately he forced his fingers unto the metal and tore off the panels. The wiring was fried. He stared numbly for a long time then fell to his knees. He reached in his pocket and took out the dragon radar. His sight blurred for a moment but when it cleared he could see that one of the dragonballs lay no more than 50 feet away from them. 

"Papa?"

Vegeta blinked and turned to his son slowly. "Yes, Trunks. I'm here." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, papa. I touched something."

"That's alright, son. I'm proud of you."

A tiny smile touched the boy's gray face. "I'm tired, papa. I think I wanna go to sleep." 

"I'm tired too, son. I'll…be along soon…if not… Take care of your mother for me, Trunks. Go to sleep."

Vegeta pressed their foreheads together and gave his son one last embrace, then he took Trunks spotless, clean head in his stained, gruesome hands. The child wore a tiny smile on his peaceful face. 

A warm glow spread over the boys small form and he disappeared in a blaze of light that left no trace of him.

Vegeta knelt, unmoving for a long while, one solitary tear streaking sown his filthy cheek. Pain began to flow through him and his vision dimmed. "Tsk! To be beaten this way! How pathetic. But I will not be the walking dead." 

Another huge explosion rocked what was left of Capsule Corp.

Krillin was playing ball with Marrin and laughing happily. The bright tropical sun glittered beautifully in the surf. He caught sight of his lovely wife sunbathing on the shore. The radio was playing classic Blue Oyster Cult and Eighteen was humming along with the music. Krillin stared, riveted long enough for the ball to smack him right on the head. He laughed with embarrassment and ran over to his wife. 

"Hey, honey. I just had an idea. Why don't we take Marron over to play with Goku's kids? She hasn't had anyone to play with in a while and it'll give us a little time to ourselves. *wink wink* Huh? What'dya think?" 

She eyed him coolly for a moment and then smirked. "I think that sounds good."

"Alright!"

The cottage door swung open, letting in the cheerful sunlight and a warm summer breeze.

"Hiya, ChiChi. …ChiChi…?"

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity… Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday… Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday… We can be like they are  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man... 

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared… saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby… and she had no fear  
And she ran to him… then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said good bye… she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand… she had become like they are  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper 

Classic horror, just like I said. *grin* No one wins. *evil cackle* My favorite kind!! So how many of you absolutely despise me for killing off all our beloved heroes? 

I quite enjoyed it. *sadistic smirk* I think the song went perfectly too. 

I saw The Ring and I must say…that I expected it to be really stupid and lame…but it scared the begeebies out of me!! I guess it's all that undead stuff. Give me monsters, gore, and evilness. Anything with lots of blood and violence. I eat up stuff like Halloween, Friday The Thirteenth, and Nightmare On Elm Street like it is candy… But I just can't handle ghosts and supernatural crawl-out-of-your-tv-and-siphon-the-juice-out-of-you-until-you-look-like-you've-been-decayed-underwater-for-seven-days stuff. It was the first movie I have ever sat gone to where I just couldn't watch it. I had my hands over my eyes for a good portion. I love horror. I've never done that before. That's like Thirteen Ghosts. There was one ghost that really got to me, the one with the cage on its head that just tries to rip you to ribbons with it's nails. House on Haunted Hill…a few of those scenes got to me like when the girl is videotaping and the image on her camera looked at her and his eyes glowed… That movie had a corny ending though.

The Ring scared the shit out of me though. I was okay right up until they showed the first victim's body. It was like an icy shiver raced all through my body. I've never screamed like that at a movie before. *shudders*

I didn't put at all as much description into this story as I could have after that movie. I just couldn't do it. I am so glad I have caller id.


End file.
